


The Proposition

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky gets an eyeful, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Propositions, Random & Short, Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Wade and Clint have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6238432"> Let's Go</a>, what happens in the gym after Steve leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】【啾贱/冬鹰】The Proposition By Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347964) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



> When I set out to write 'Let's Go', Clint was not included, but when Steve entered the gym, there he was with a mouthful of Wade's tongue. I had no idea what he was doing there as he added nothing to the story. As it turned out though, he had his own agenda...

As the gym door swung shut Clint raised his arm and punched Wade on the shoulder, hard.

“Ow!” Wade yelped. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I can't believe you propositioned Steve!” Clint exclaimed.

Wade frowned at him. “Well, we both know that's not true.” He tilted his head and looked at Clint. “I'm guessing what's really bothering you is that I propositioned Steve before I was done propositioning you.”

“Well, duh!” Clint huffed.

“I'm sorry.” Wade gave Clint his best puppy dog eyes. “I promise if you fuck me I won't proposition anyone else until after you're in an orgasm induced haze.”

Clint nodded seriously. “That's all I'm asking for man.”

Wade laughed and pulled Clint in for a kiss.

–

“Jesus Christ, guys!” Bucky exclaimed a half hour later as he entered the gym and spotted the two of them. “Stick a fucking sock on the door or something.”

Wade turned from his position straddling Clint's lap and grinned at him. He did not however stop in his current task of riding Clint's cock. Clint for his part had an arm thrown over his eyes and didn't look at Bucky.

Bucky huffed and turned to leave. “Wait.” Wade called after him and Bucky paused. “I promised Clint I wouldn't proposition anyone else until he was satisfied. Would you mind waiting around for a bit?”

Bucky turned back and smirked at him. “Sorry, Wade. If I was going to hang about for someone in this room to proposition me it wouldn't be you.”

Clint lifted his arm from across his eyes and raised his head to look at Bucky. “Wait a sec.” He looked from Bucky to Wade and back again. “Do you mean me?”

Bucky shrugged, then bit his bottom lip coyly.

“Holy hell!” Clint exclaimed surging upwards and flipping Wade onto his back before starting to pound into him.

Wade laughed as Clint shifted, closing one hand around his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. “Such a hypocrite.”

Clint laughed. “Tell me you wouldn't do the same in my position.” He tightened his grip and worked Wade through his orgasm.

“Course I fucking would.” Wade panted as the aftershocks rippled through him and Clint came too.

He looked down at Wade. “You good?” He asked as he pulled out, grabbing a towel that he had brought from the gym's showers earlier.

“Uh-huh.” Wade groaned.

“Good.” Clint smiled patting his thigh and pushing to his feet. “Pleasure doing business with you.” He handed Wade the towel.

“Any time.” Wade saluted him before sitting up and looking for his suit giving himself a quick wipedown with the towel.

Clint threw on his clothes and then turned to where Bucky was standing watching the pair of them, a slightly surprised look on his face. “Wanna go get a beer?” Clint asked him.

Bucky shook himself slightly and met Clint's eyes before smiling. “Sure.” He leaned forward and gave Clint an exaggerated sniff. “You could do with a shower first though.”

“You're probably right.” Clint grinned at him. “Care to join me?”

Bucky barked a laugh. “Let's go.”


End file.
